The Legacy of Rogue & Remy
by Justine
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! WEDDING BELLS ARE RINGING!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I don't Own X-men and I never will (tear, Sniff, Sniff) PLEASE DON"T SUE ME

** I don't Own X-men, never have, and I never will (tear, Sniff, Sniff) PLEASE DON"T SUE ME!!! **

Gambit looked on stage and saw Marie take her diploma in her gloved hand and shake the professor's hand with the other one. He looked down at his own and sighed. He was staying at the academy, to teach young mutants to control their powers, to stay on as an X-man. He was staying because he loved the people around him. They were his family. No matter how much they had hurt him, he seemed to have a fetish for pain. But his heart would be leaving. Marie also known as the powerful X-men Rogue was leaving to make her fortune. She had dreams and they did not revolve around the mansion. 

* * * * * *

Rogue was packing her things into her trunk Her plane left in an hour. She hadn't planned on leaving. Didn't think that she ever could. She did okay in her classes certainly not well enough to get a scholarship, but she had always aced her classes in English and advanced Literature. Strom had sent in one of her stories to NYCU and they sent her a scholarship. She was so excited when she read the letter out loud. But, that soon faded when she saw the look on Remy's face. There was a knock on the door. "It's open"

" You are really goin' huh Chere?"

"Oh, Remy Ah just need to know that Ah can make it out there. Ah want to stay with ya but Ah got to go now that Ah know Ah can."

" Remy gonna miss his Marie" He said as he wiped the single tear from her cheek with his gloved hand. "Remy I'll miss you like a starvin' man misses food, but Ah also need to go because Ah have to learn how to control the one thing that keeps us apart."

"Chere, Jean and de Professor help you, dey have always help you!" "Remy I have to learn to help mahself, they won't always be around." "Nothing will change Marie's mind?" " Ah'm sorry surga', but, no" She said tears running now unchecked "Remy not goin' ta be able to watch ya go, so Remy goin' ta do something he's wanted to for a long time now" Before she could react he grabbed her glove clad arms and pulled him into his embrace. Then he kissed her. The kiss spoke volumes, it made up for all the lonely nights, and all the things that they wish they could say but were afraid to. Just as quickly as it had begun it ended. Remy slid to the floor and landed in a heap. After Rogue regained her senses she groaned" You dang fool Swamp Rat if you weren't unconscious you'd sure wish you'd be. Hank, Storm, anybody help!" She yelled down the stairs and soon every one crammed into her small room. " Did Gumbo do what I think he did?" Wolverine asked "Yeah," She said angrily. "Rogue your Taxi has arrived you had better go if you do not wish to miss your plane" Storm said "Oh, Right " She carefully hugged each of them before she said " Ah sure will miss ya'll when sleeping beauty wakes up tell him I'll miss him." "We are going to miss you Rogue call when you get there and you make sure you call every week" The Professor said. "Ah will." Later, in the Taxi she reach into her pocket for a tissue and she pulled out a card, the Jack of hearts it said on it said "I Love You, " written by a skilled pickpocket in his large flamboyant handwriting. 

**_~FIVE YEARS LATER~_**

Remy LeBeau cruised the mall checking out his surroundings, it was almost Christmas and he was shopping something he hated, not that he was cheap or anything he just hate taking the time to pick out a really good present. Everyone was crossed off his list except the Professor and, Marie she only came home once a year and it had to be special she didn't even make it last year she spent the holidays with a person called Jamie. He didn't even know if Jamie was a girl or a boy. She called last week and told him she had a few surprises for everyone. He checked his watch; great the mall closes in fifteen minutes he had to hurry. He decided a book would be the best for the Professor even though Gods know he got a least five books last year. Remy made his way to B&N'S. As he rounded the corner he saw a line of women starting way down the mall and into the bookstore. "What de hell is goin' on here? " He asked a man standing near by holding a women's purse. "Oh, some women's author is in there doing a signing, huh, my wife been here for at least an hour." "Oh, who be dis author" "Her names right there" Remy looked up at the banner _Loveda Lamoore _"Oh, it is dose supermarket books, huh." Remy grinned. The man did not look happy. Well, I wouldn't ether if my woman was reading that. He thought to himself.

"Attention mall shoppers the mall will be closing in twenty minutes." "Great" Pushing passed the women he made his way into the store. Inside he saw a shelf with the same book going all the way down the isle. On the cover was a man, bare chested with long auburn hair. He was holding a woman with brown hair, what caught his eye was the fact that the man looked exactly like him without the eyes. The woman had green eyes that were oddly familiar. _Loveda LaMoore Presents Rogue Lovers_ . He thought Marie might like this. He made his way to the back of the store and found some big thick book he thought the Professor might like he paid and was about to leave when he heard a woman's voice exclaim, " You are a genus, I have been waiting in line to meet you and now I can die a happy woman." "Why thank you," "Will there be a sequel?" "I haven't quite decided yet but a soon as I do I will let everyone know on my Website." The voice had lost it's southern drawl but it was the same voice that sent his blood pumping. He maneuvered his way to the front of the store and a little to the side. He saw Rogue, Her hair was up in a French twist but white tendrils escape to caress her neck and face. She wore a business suit and even though she was sitting he was sure that it was a mini-skirt. Also she had on thin wire rimmed glasses. But no gloves covered her hands as she scrawled her pen name in the front cover of the book. An over zealous fan grabbed her hand and started to shake it, Remy almost died when he saw Rogue not push her away but smiled kindly and talk to her fan. "I am so glad you enjoyed what was the name, Joyce?" Joyce beamed a on fact that her idle remembered her name. Remy's thoughts went wild so dat is de surprise he grinned.

********************************************************

Rogue loved doing mall tours, she loved the people who praised her work. She especially loved the over zealous fans who touched her hands and told her she was awesome. But she was tired this was the third mall they been to today and she was ready to go to her apartment and see Sam. She loved Sam with all her heart, his wet nose and wagging fury tail. Since she gained control she found out that dogs are really man's best friend women's too. He probably chewed up everything in sight, he didn't enjoy being left behind. Her brain hurt she consintrating on handling her powers and her accent was too much. But with her Editor nearby she didn't dare say sugah or ya'll. She would never hear the end of it. Thank god the last one. The mall was closed.

As she made her way to her car a 1957 corvette convertible she took down her hair and let it fall around her shoulders, her usual style. The she slipped off the fake glasses that her Editor Sean thought made her look like more of a writer. She wasn't looking were she was going. She rummaged around her purse for her keys she heard her car alarm go off "Shit!" she started to run to were she parked her car. In the front seat was someone she hadn't seen in nearly two years "Remy LeBeau Ah otta kick your Swamp Rat butt, Gosh darn it ya almost made meh have hearts palpitations. He grinned and got out of the front seat "It's good to know that Remy's southern belle hasn't lost her accent" He said "Remy's missed you Rogue or should I say _Loveda._" She looked down a blush staining her cheeks. "How did ya know this was meh car?" "De plates are obvious no?" he walked around to the passenger side of the car and got in "Well, Chere are you coming or not." It was very hard for Remy not to crush her in his arms and smother her with kisses now that he knew he could. She got in the car and said "Can Ah drop you off at your hotel?" "Don't got one Remy had planed on leaving tonight on de train but he missed it waiting for you." "Oh, do you have money?" "None spent de last of it on dis." He held up her book "Are you hungry?""Famished ma petite" his eyes looking at her suggestively "Well Ah guess Ah could have ya over for dinner, and ya could sleep on the roll out couch." She saw his pleased look "But ya have to fight Sam for it." She said and almost laughed at the look on his face. They pulled in to the building's garage just as it started to rain "Sam is gonna be scared, he always gets scared when there is a storm and Ah'm not home." 

They entered her apartment Rogue going first Remy trailing admiring the view her short skirt provided "Sammy? Baby, momma's here. Remy check the bed room Ah'll check the study." Remy walked down the short hall and into her bedroom. The bed was messy and her nightgown lie on top of the covers. "Remy be careful Sam isn't good with strangers." As she said that what appeared to be a big cotton ball darted out from under the bed and latched on to his pant leg. He reached down to disengage the thing nipped at his fingers "Sammy, baby, no Remy's a friend" Rogue she as she entered the room and pick the fluff ball up "What kind of dog is dat Chere." "Ah'm not sure Ah hope he didn't scare ya" She said and laid her hand on his bare arm. He reached over and laid his on top of hers. "Chere how long have you touched." " Almost five months now, darn, Ah guess ya know meh surprises now" "Dats okay Chere cause Remy's got his own surprises," He leaned in and Rogue closed her eyes. Sam started to bark and she came back to their senses "What do ya want for dinner Remy?" She said as she moved out of the room. He followed clearly disappointed "What ever you want Chere," After dinner she got up from the table and put the dishes in the sink "Ah'm tired Ah think Ah'll go ta bed." She walked like she was going to her bedroom hoping he would stop her "Chere?" "Yes Remy?" She asked breathlessly "Where are the blankets?" "Oh, um." She turned around and opened the closet. She handed him a few blankets "Hold on and Ah'll get you a pillow," she walked into her room and grabbed a pillow. She didn't understand. Why hasn't he done anything yet? When she returned to the living room he was in nothing but boxers and was pulling out the bed from the couch causing his muscles to ripple. He was just as handsome as he had been at eighteen, flat stomach and unbelievably sexy. He came to stand before her and gently took the pillow "Thanks" and leaned in to gently kiss her "Good night Marie" he said"Good night Remy" She said and in a daze she turned and went to her room. 

Rogue groaned, as she looked at her alarm clock it was nearly 2:30Am and she was wide-awake. How she wished Remy would come in and slowly pull back the covers and join her in bed. She had been planning to leave for the mansion in the morning. She was going to ask the professor for a job teaching English or something so she could be back with all her family. She missed them so much. She had been so eager to leave them, know she wanted to go home. God she needed a drink.

Remy was contemplating on entering Rogue's room and slowly pull back the covers and join her in bed. God she had tormented his dreams for five years now. Sure he had been evolved with a few women nothing serious. He had had only one lover in the past five years and that was only on occasion the lady had been married and he found her attractive enough but what could he say, Rogue had ruined him for other women. He loved her and by god he knew what her Christmas present would be. He heard her door open and he feign sleep as she slowly and quietly walked into the living room she shivered and adjusted the thermostat. Seeing him with the blanket draped across his slim and muscular hips she bent, giving him a view of what her sheer nightgown barely hid, and pulled up the covers across his chest then she bent and softy kissed his lips. He fought the urge to crush her to him. She straightened and walked in to the Kitchen he opened his eyes a crack. She got down a bottle of wine and a glass she poured some and quickly drank it down then she poured another to sip more slowly she turned and went back to the living room She sat in the armchair directly across from him and watched him. After a few minutes she rose and whispered "Damn it Swamp Rat you don't know how much ah love you." She lifted up the covers and slid in between them. She leaned over him and proceed to kiss him. Not the soft motherly kiss as before but a deep demanding kiss that all most made him come right there he wrapped his arms around her silk clad body and rolled over trapping her beneath him. Remy slid his hand down her body and slowly took off her nightgown. He was pleased to see no panties or bra. Rogue gasped and arched as his tongue whispered over her erect nipple "God Remy take me please," she moan into his mouth as he tease her lips with his "_Non, ma, petite_ we are going to take this nice and slow" his hand glided over her belly and hips and found the junction of her thighs. He stroked her with skilled touches and brought her over the edge she climax, soaking his hand. She rolled over taking him with her and straddled his thighs. She rained kisses on his chest pausing to erotically lick and nip at his nipples. He groaned and buried his hands in her hair. She move lower and kissed his manhood "Remy teach me," He took one of her hands and started to suck and lick her finger. She imitated him and he knew at this rate he wasn't going to last. He slowly drew her up his body. He rolled her over on to her back and positioned himself for the journey "Wait Remy do you have any protection?" He almost cried "No I'm sorry Chere I didn't know I would see you" "Ah, have some" she said shyly "You do?" "Well Ah was going up to the Mansion tomorrow and since Ah could touch and since you'd be there…" He kissed her "I understand, Rogue were are dey?" "Next to meh bed in the drawer." He got up and taking her with in his arms he walk to her bedroom. He gently laid her down and opened the drawer. Next to the box of condoms was the card he had slipped into her pocket the night they parted five years go he opened one and sheathed himself. He joined her on the bed and entered her slowly "Marie, open your eyes for Remy" she opened them green fire met with red "I love you," he said "Ah love you too." 

**********************************************

They entered the mansion Christmas Eve and walked to the lounge area. They were holding hands and in Rogue other arm she held what appear to be a large cotton ball. She was greeted with hugs and kisses. Jubilee hugged her and held Sam. Later they exchanged gifts everyone got an autographed copy of her book. "I can't believe you wrote a book!" "You're Loveda LaMoore?" Rogue looked over to see Wolverine already engrossed with it "I have been wanting a copy of this,"

He mumbled, "What was dat Logan?" Remy asked wickedly "Uh, Oh, nothing Gumbo"

Later, Rogue and Remy sat before the Christmas tree watching the lights and enjoy the feel of each other "Chere do you want your present now" Remy asked "Ah can wait darlin' till tomorrow." Remy checked his watch "Oh, Chere it's 12:06, it be Christmas day," He got to one knee and pulled out a heart shaped box "Marie I love you and I can't think of a greater Christmas present than having you as my wife." "Ah love you so much Remy of course Ah'll be your wife." He slipped the ring on her finger it had a heart shaped diamond, surrounded by emeralds. They kissed each other and settle back on the couch. "Marie are you going to take my name or keep yours." "Ah'll take yours of course" "Wait a minute what is your last name?" "Osmund, are you thirsty?" She got up and headed for the kitchen. Remy sat back and then it hit him he laughed when he finally caught his breath he said, "Your name is Marie Osmund?"

The End (I'm working on their wedding so don't worry)


	2. The Legacy or Rogue& Remy :Part 2

I don't own Rogue /Remy or any other X-men characters, themes or stories

I don't own Rogue /Remy or any other X-men characters, themes or stories. Wish I did but alas I don't.

Author's noteSorry if it is a little mushy I just can't help it. Also, It would have went a lot faster if I didn't have to deal with those dumb ass accents. 

"Remy! Remy LeBeau were are you?!" Rogue yelled up the stairs of the Mansion. It was only a week until the wedding and everything was hectic.

"Remy the tailor's here ta fit ya and if Ah don't see yare Cajun butt in fiahve seconds ya not live ta see the honeymoon!"

"You called Chere`?" He said from behind her, she jumped, startled thinking he was upstairs. " Jesus Christ on a cross! Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"That sneaking up thing ya do, ya always seem to be lurkin' in the shadows."

"Sorry, what did you want with Remy?" He said putting his arms around her waist. "Remy ya and the boys have to be fitted for ya tuxes, Ah have a billion things ta do not to mention pick up Mama and Kurt from the airport and make sure she behaves. And on top of everything call the caterer, minister, band, and take the girls to the seamstress so we can be fitted. What ah want from ya is a little help." She said she was clearly stressed out."Remy, will go call de people you say and get fitted at de same time. You take the girls and go get dose dresses and I'll send a limo for my soon to be mother and brother in law." He said and kissed her forehead, "Thank ya Remy ya always know how to clam meh down, the phone numbers are in the book." She kissed him deeply and went in search of Jean, Storm, andJubilee the bridesmaids, "Where are ya'll? we have ta go!" 

Remy smiled he was going to love being married to this woman, he could tell. It was June 5; on June 12 he was going to be a husband. Since Christmas Rogue had moved back into the mansion and they and both moved into a bigger room. She was now the Literature and dance teacher and he was the P.E teacher. Right now they were surrounded by people running around decorating the huge dinning room for the wedding, getting fitted and helping them move into a spare guesthouse that was close to Jean and Scott's.

"Mister LeBeau I presume.?" Remy turned to see a small lady in her fifties, with a tape measure slung around her neck and a needle cushion taped to her wrist. "You must be de tailor, le Remy go get de groomsmen and we'll meet you in de lounge." Remy walked to the hall and pushed the intercom so he could be heard all over the house "Hey all de groomsmen who are bein' fitted come to de lounge." 

Remy was on the phone talking to the band while Sophie, the tailor, was taking his measurements. "What? You agreed on 350 for five hours and now you say dat you want 500, no way, you must dink dat Remy was born yesterday. Dat's what I thought. Be here at Five on de 12th." He looked over to Logan, Hank, Scott, and the Professor. "I don't know what Rogue was stressin' about Remy could do dis with his eyes tied behind his back." "Right Gumbo just wait until those jitters start up." Logan replied, "If you with excuse me for a moment I have to call the travel agency." The Professor said wheeling out the room. He was leaving tomorrow for Muir Island and was coming back two days before the wedding. "Now that Chuck is gone let's talk about the bachelor party," Logan whispered "Logan I am a married man I don't want to go to a strip joint." Scott said with his usual sternness "Who said you was invited," Logan said "Guys I have decided dat we will have it here and dere will be no strippers." Remy said easily "I never thought I would live ta hear gumbo turning down a stripper." Logan said with a grin, "Ah, it has appeared that Remy is content with Rogue and true love." Hank said "Yes dat and de fact dat Rogue would tear my arms off if I did."

"Rogue these dresses are exquisite." Strom said slowly turning in the mirror, "Ah'm so glad ya like 'em Storm." Rogue called form the dressing room. Well, it was more of a cubical with a door that showed her head and feet. "Hey I just got finished reading _Rogue Lovers_, it is really intense. Can I assume it based on true life?" Jean said form the stool she was standing on having her dress hemmed. "Rogue when do I get to read it?" Jubilee said Storm answered, "When you can explain Einstein's theory of relativity, "I'll never be able to do that!" "There is your answer," Jean said with a grin "Okay, Ah'm coming out be honest." Rogue stepped out and the girls held their breaths. The gown was fit for a queen it had big skirt that fanned out and it was low cut reveling the swells of her breasts. Not enough to be consider indecent for a holy ceremony but Gambit would have definite trouble waiting for the honeymoon. When the girls didn't say anything she took it the wrong way "Ya'll hate it don't ya?" "No it's beautiful!" Jean said "Thanks," as rogue tried to step out of the dressing room her foot caught on the long wide skirt and she fell face forward. The girls rushed to help her up "Ah have to admit it is a little deferent from jeans."

"Remy, sugah were back." Chere called when they entered the mansion. "Hey Chere'," he said giving her a kiss. "Did ya do everything ya said ya would?"

"Yep, I called de caterer, band, and minister. Every ting is on schedule and de boys are fitted." When she didn't smile or say anything, and kept looking a him expectantly he frowned "What Chere?" "Is that all ya did?" she said with a deadly clam,

"Yeah,"

"Ya didn't send car ta pick up momma and Kurt?' 

When he didn't say anything and his eyes widened she gasped and screamed

"Oh, meh God! Remy Ah ask ya ta do meh a favor ya end up feeding me to the wolves!" She glanced at the clock and grabbed her keys

"Jesus, their plane arrived three hours ago. Momma is going to be pissed." She ran out the door.

"Wait Chere we take my plane." he said as he ran after her

"This is a fine way to start things off, Momma already doesn't like ya."

"Chere Remy say he was sorry." He said as he looked for Kurt in the airport lobby. He didn't bother looking for Mystique she could be anyone.

"This is the first time Ah've seen her in three years. Three years! And know she is gonna girr."

"Remy don understand why she is coming in de first place." he grumbled,

"She is meh mother like it or not she is gonna be apart of meh life. All that is in the past Remy if your family and ya reconciled ah would support ya unconditionally."

She said.

"Mien Schweitzer?"

Rogue whipped around and saw a robed clad figure 

"Kurt!" she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck "Oh, meh God! Ah'm so sorry ya had ta wait so long. Where's Momma?"

"Right here Rogue," a blonde woman said. 

"Ms. Darkholm I am sorry dat you had to wait." Remy said feeling a twinge of guilt, it didn't matter that he didn't like her. She was going to be his mother-in-law, and he didn't need that kind of person with her powers and in his family, mad at him. Besides he liked Kurt. "Hey vhat's up Gambit," "not much Kurt, you know de same ol' thing, getting married." "Jeeze don't you a life?" Kurt said laughing. 

"Well, Gambit I can only assume that it is because of you that we have been waiting here for so long." Mystique said coolly, "But since you are marring my little girl I, can forgive you." Then she did something that scared the hell out of Gambit, she smiled and hugged him. Then she turned to her daughter who was standing slack jawed and wide eyed and she put her arm around each of them. "Shall we go?"

Rogue looked over at Remy who was sleeping in a spoon position behind her. She glanced at her watch 7:23 almost 8:30 in Mississippi, now would be as any to make the call. She eased herself from the hold Remy had on her, Rogue bit her lip as he stirred but rolled over and mumbled something about not wanting to go to school. She put on a robe and went in to the next room. A joining room that was turned in to a living area. She picked up the phone and dialed praying that the number was the same. "Hello," switching to the imitation of Storm she did at book signings she said "Um, hi may I speak to Bill Osmund please?"

"Speakin' surga."

"Hello Mr. Osmund I don't know if you remember me but my name is Marie."

"Marie?"

"Yes."

"What do you want from me?" He asked 

"Ah, want nothing from you but Ah just wanted to let you know that Ah'm getting married." She said defensively

"Your getting married? You couldn't touch anyone." He said angrily

"Ah've learned to control my powers, in fact Ah have more powers than before. And an other thing the man Ah'm marrying is a mutant. And if we are blessed with children Ah have promised mahself that I will love them and give them everything you refused me! A home! A family! And a happy childhood! Just because Ah told you that Ah'm getting married doesn't mean you're invited, Ah just wanted to let you know what you're missing." She said and hung up the phone. God, she felt so much better. She turned to go back to bed and found Remy watching her, concerned. "You alright Chere?" "Ah am now Cajun." She said and he enfolded her in his arms.

It was the night before the wedding and the girls were planning to kidnap Rogue and take her to a hotel/ spa. They were figuring out how to do that without her knowing or, not knowing and killing them by mistake. They recewted Remy he was going to give her a drink with sleeping pills in it that morning they would take her to the hotel/ spa and by the time she woke up it would be party time. After she was sleeping they haled her out to the car. "Remy will take go care of her and she will call you tonight." Jean said "Okay tell her when she wakes up dat Remy loves her." He said and kissed Rogue on the forehead. Mystique got in the car and started it up. "Let's go girls. With her powers Rogue might wake up at anytime." Remy watched as they pulled away

Rogue woke up and stared at the ceiling, where was she. "SURPRISE!" Rogue sat straight up on the hotel bed. Jean, Storm, Jubilee, and her mother where standing in white spa robes. "What is going on?" "We are going to make the last night your single fun." Jubilee said excitedly. Soon Rogue was getting a full body massage, pedicure, and manicure. "Rogue why don't we go to the beauty parlor in the lobby Storm said. And soon they were all having their hair trimmed and styled. Later they went back up to the room and watched old love movies. Soon everyone except Rogue were fast asleep. With the "nap" she had she knew she wouldn't get any that night. It was 1 am and she decided that she would lay out her dress, veil, and everything that she would need tomorrow. She laid everything out and realized they hadn't packed her garter. She would have to have it. Her mother, her real mother had worn it. She remembered her mother always telling her that the marriage would be an unlucky one if the bride didn't have something from her mother while the ceremony was performed. They girls wouldn't even know she was gone. She opened the window and flew out, deciding it would be faster than driving.

"Well Gumbo it's your last night as a free man." They were watching a pay per view boxing match and drinking beer. A poker game was also going on. There was a knock on the door "Remy will get dat." He stood up and opened the door a pizza girl was there "You ordered 5 pizzas." "Yeah come in." She was short and it looked like she was about to drop them. She sat them down on the coffee table and turned to face Gambit. "Is your name Gambit" she asked "Yeah," he said his mind on the pizzas "I hear your getting married," she pushed him down until he sat on the couch, The rest of the boys hoped and hollered. "I told you no strippers!" Gambit said laughing as she started to dance. "Vell, ve can alvays tell her to leave," Kurt yelled above the music. The girl started to unbutton her shirt. "Hey what kind of friend would Gambit be if He sent your present back!"

Rogue pounded on the door, but no one could hear her over the music. Oh well, she enteredthe code and walked in the music was so loud! She had planned on sneaking up stairs and getting her garter and sneaking back out. Has she past the room the boy her in she glanced in. She saw them surrounding the sofa where Remy sat. A blonde girl was dancing in front of him clad in only bra and panties. The blonde was in the process of removing her bra when Rogue turned off her boom box with one hand and a chunk of the girl's hair in the other. Rogue then led the girl by her hair to the door. She threw her out and went back into the living room got the pizza delivery costume opened the door and threw it in the girls face. She turned her attention to the men who stood in stunned silence, Rogue grabbed Remy by the shirt had lifted him up with one hand. "Who the fuck was that Swamp Rat?!" She yelled "Rogue calm down" Remy struggled to say, "Ah will not calm down!" she said and threw him back on the couch "You promised no strippers. And Ah promised Ah wouldn't let Jubilee hire one!" "Rogue I hired her, Gumbo didn't know until it was to late." Wolverine said trying to calm her down. "It didn't look like he was fighting her off! Ah have to get meh garter, Ah haven't forgotten that Ah'm getting married tomorrow." She said and stormed upstairs. Gambit followed her. In their room her found her furiously looking through drawers and the closet, while crying and talking to herself. "Don't worry Chere, Remy won't let dem hire a stripper." She imitated him "Ah should string him up by his" "Chere Remy say he was sorry, please look at me." She found it and put it in her pocket refusing to look at him. "Ah call you when ah get to the hotel." And flew out the window. 

Remy was sitting by the phone it barely rung when he picked it up "Hello Rogue." "Hey Gambit Ah've calmed down now so Ah can talk about it without breaking something." She paused and continued "Remy when we get married tomorrow Ah don't want this to be hanging over us. Ah'm sorry Ah realized Ah over reacted but Ah want you to understand that Ah'm really not mad at the fact there was a stripper there you realize that. Ah mad at the fact you lied to me. You told me you wouldn't let a stripper in the house and when Ah walk in and there she is Ah was hurt." "Chere I love you, IfRemy didn't have you he would not be here today. If you can forgive me I promise that I will never lie to you again." He said. "Remy Ah love you, and, Ah will forgive you."

Remy stood by the minister as he watched Rogue walked down the isle, her mother on one side of her Kurt on the other. Soon they were exchanging vows. "You may now kiss the bride." Remy leaned in and kissed her. A little to passionately for a church ceremony, but Rogue didn't care.

At the reception Rogue threw the bouquet over her shoulder, and Storm caught it. When it was time for Remy to take off her garter he reached under her skirts and pretended he couldn't find it, saying he needed a better look his head disappeared under her skirt and came out holding the garter. When he threw it over his shoulder Logan caught it. 

Later they walked to the house, which was fully moved into at the threshold he lifted her in his arms and carried her across it. 

**_What will happen to the newly weds when they discover news that will change their lives forever?_********_Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of The Legacy of Rogue and Remy_**

**(I need to stop watching soaps for a while, they are rotting my brain.)****__**


End file.
